That thing over there
by Scream to the Stars
Summary: They belong together. just like how Audrey and Nathan from Haven belong together.


**Now, friends, don't do what I do. Don't stay up until five a.m.  
>Don't drink a shitload of vodka.<br>Don't drink a shitload of caffeine with that vodka.  
>Or else you get stuff with this.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. God, if I did, Annie and Auggie would have gotten it on at the end of the first season.**

**hahah. moo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Auggie," Annie brought in her last suitcase to his living space and looked around experimentally, although she didn't expect much to come across as interesting.<p>

"No problem, stay as long as you need," Auggie had offered up his guest room to Annie, seeing as her sister had unceremoniously thrown her out of the house. Annie did understand, no matter how truthful she decided to be at this point with Danielle. She didn't know where else to go except for Auggie's place, and he welcomed her with open arms.

"No matter what, I still feel terrible for asking this of you," she whispered, trying to keep it to herself, no matter how good his hearing happened to be. He did catch it, however, and he followed the rustle of her clothes until he could touch a part of her. She didn't bother to turn to him as he spoke.

"It really is no trouble at all, you know. There's nothing wrong with living with me, I'm actually looking forward to having a roommate for once. That would mean someone can make sure this place looks rather presentable if someone so happens to decide to come over. I have issues with finding messes," he joked, pretending to look around. Annie sighed and moved on towards the room he'd given her. Confusion clouded his mind as he decided to follow her.

"What's the matter?" he blocked her in her room by standing in the doorway, completely filling it up so she hadn't a chance of getting out anytime soon.

"Ben…wants to come over tonight to talk to me about something," Annie said quietly, trying to push past him in a futile attempt. Auggie was silent for moments, he couldn't think of anything to say to her about that particular situation. Suddenly, she propelled herself into his body, wrapping her arms tightly around Auggie, attempting to lose herself in his general heat.

"Annie, call him and tell him that you're busy, you have too much going on to have to deal with him too." He was genuinely concerned for her; he knew that she was working on two hours' worth of sleep and about a thousand pounds of stress. She didn't answer him, merely pressed her body harder against him, begging for him to return the embrace. Nothing left to do; he slid his arms around her, securing her against him.

"I will. I just…all I want to do tonight is sleep," somehow she knew that she was going to have quite a fitful night anyway and it wasn't really worth it in the first place. Auggie couldn't begin to understand what she was going through, she knew that, and she was hoping for this night to end quickly just so she wouldn't have to drag him down with her somber mood.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you eat tonight, so get to calling Ben, and I'll get to calling the Chinese takeout place," Auggie couldn't get away from her fast enough; at least, that's how Annie saw it. She watched him walk away from her, his fingertips trailing the walls to tell him where he was going. Feeling rather let down, she trudged into the guest room and retrieved her cell phone from her pocket, dialing Ben's number.

"Hello?" Ben's voice came on over the phone; Annie tried to focus on that rather than Auggie's deep voice reverberating from the other room. It took a minute to gather her thoughts, and, by then, Ben was raising his voice in worry over her, "Annie? Annie, are you okay?" She zoned in on his voice, her mind beginning to work once more.

"Hey…Ben?" she mentally hit herself. Of course it was Ben; she would know his voice anywhere. Adding to that, she'd called his phone in the first place.

"Yes, it's Ben, Annie. Please tell me you're okay," he was calmer now, but Annie was still rather spacey and it took her a moment to take in the words he had used.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fun. Listen, Ben. I don't want you to come over tonight. I've been sleep deprived, so I just want to curl up in bed," she wasn't entirely on top of it at the moment, but she knew that she sounded utterly ridiculous. Ben seemed to catch on to her flighty thoughts; he didn't take it personally at all.

"Go to sleep, Annie, I'll talk to you some other time. Goodnight," he hung up without waiting for an answer from her, thinking that it would be better. She didn't seem entirely alert to any of her thoughts. Annie had said goodbye, although she knew that he'd already hung up. In a daze, she dropped the phone on the bed and went to work gathering her pajamas.

"Are you alright?" Auggie had walked in the moment she had finished dressing. The man had impeccable timing; she had to give him that. Instead of answering him, though; she immediately went back to his body, pressing herself against him in search of his comfort. Caught at not knowing of what to do again, Auggie returned the embrace, pulling back after only a few seconds.

"Annie, come on, let's go sit on the couch and listen to some music," he took her hand and led her from the room, once again trailing his fingers along the wall. Away from the wall, Annie took over and led him to the couch, knowing that there wasn't any easy way he'd be able to find it. Searching the end table near him, Auggie found the small remote for the stereo; his music was soon drifting throughout the room.

Annie sighed and spread herself out on the couch, carefully laying her head in his lap. Auggie was surprised at her move, his hands tensed by his side. Knowing he had to put his hands somewhere, he carefully laid his hand on the curve of her thin waist. She sighed once more, perfectly content, taking from the awkward comfort Auggie gave.

"You can't stay so sad forever, you know," Auggie finally managed to find his voice and break the silence. The hand not currently resting on her waist moved to stroke her long honey-colored hair. Although the color was lost to him, he reveled in the length and soft texture of it.

"I can certainly try. Everything seems to be falling apart around me. It's a little overwhelming, and I feel like I'm totally alone in it." She sighed and turned to look up at the man above her, knowing that he would never return her gaze. Auggie supported her head slightly, giving her neck relief.

"You aren't alone, Annie, you're crashing with me, aren't you? Now, if you were sleeping outside in a dumpster or in a cardboard box, then you would utterly be alone. You have friends, don't you?" Auggie could hardly understand what he was saying to her, he just knew that he had to make her feel better, it was not working for him that she was so upset. "Just because you were thrown out of your living space…and you feel like your sister betrayed you…and—"

"Auggie, don't. I know that my whole issue lately is revolving around my family. Please, don't mention them, don't mention my sister. I just want to forget at the moment," silent tears snaked their way down her cheeks and she angrily swiped at them, annoyed with herself that she would surrender to something as weak as crying. Auggie didn't see it that way, and he brushed his fingertips along her face to brush the wetness away. Annie leaned into the touch, not wanting him to let her go, when the doorbell rang. She sighed as she moved out of his lap to allow him to answer the door.

Watching him from the couch, she admired the way he stood. Confident and strong, he gave no one a reason to strike him, unless they found his personality along the lines of profound arrogance. Annie didn't mind though, she knew that she held a glimmer of affection for the blind man deep within her heart.

"Yum, Chinese takeout," Auggie held out a box in her general direction. Leaning up, she took it from him, and then grabbed his hand to sit him next to her. Auggie smiled distractedly, pulling her body to his when he was securely on the couch. He knew that she would be doing it eventually, and so saved her from the work of doing it herself. She didn't seem to mind; she settled comfortably into the curve of his body, opening her box of chicken to eat.

"At least its food," Annie said, a bit of optimism in her voice. They sat in silence, quietly eating their dinner along the way. Auggie let out a chuckle, nodding as he ate. After only a few bites, Annie sighed and put her box down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Annie, I can only do so much to stop making you feel this crappy, but you're making it just that much harder. Tell me what's wrong. I know you aren't eating much, and I know that if you don't start, you're going to wither away to almost nothing; you know that's going to worry me more than what's worrying me now." Auggie laid his hand on top of hers, rubbing the skin in slow circles.

"I'm just so stressed. I don't want this new case on my plate. I don't want my sister to be such a stranger. I don't want my job to tear my life apart!" Annie was breaking down again, and Auggie hardly knew what to do. "I feel as though there's going to be more unhelpful things happening, and there's absolutely no way to stop them all bombarding me in quick succession," Annie sucked in a deep breath.

"Stop feeling so helpless, Annie. There isn't any use for using that sort of thought process. You're an excellent spy, an amazing girl to boot. If you can't see that, I don't know why you're in the career you're in." Auggie pushed her up from the leaning position she had against him. "There's no use to be giving up on life in this job. If you give up, so will the people we help. If you give up, so will your coworkers. If you're smart, and I know you are, you'll keep fighting, no matter what life throws at you."

Annie was silent as she stared into his sightless eyes. He stared through, his fingers laced through hers, holding onto her digits tightly. She didn't know of anyone else who had ever shown as much kindness to her before. Not even Ben had been this sweet to her. Suddenly, she felt warmth start into her chest. It spread from the depths of her heart to the rest of her body; she knew that Auggie was one of a kind.

"Are you alright?" Auggie was afraid that he had something terribly, terribly wrong. Immediately after he had gotten the words out, he felt a great weight on his chest. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, his lips were connected with Annie's; drawing him into a world that he didn't know had existed before that point. Nothing told him to stop as his arms slid around her waist, pulling her tightly against himself. His body told him to keep going as he felt her move and straddle him, her clothed core already pushing suggestively against his hardness.

Her kisses, hard and wanting, were soon overpowered by Auggie, who was taking control of this situation quite quickly. He pulled her tightly against him, his grip tight on her. A thousand fires alighted within his body as he tasted her tongue in his mouth. He couldn't resist the movement of his hands as they ventured down her body.

Annie couldn't begin to conceive what was going on as she felt herself being lifted into the air. She didn't realize it as Auggie fell on top of as he laid her out on the bed, turning himself back over to the power of her kiss. She didn't realize it when she felt his tongue snake its way back into her mouth. All she realized was that there was an unquenchable fire raging through her body and she wished to quell it; she wanted Auggie to work her body and put out the fire.

Her body arched into his hand as his sensitive fingertips found a nipple underneath her shirt. Whining, she tugged on her shirt, finding it difficult to get it off. The man above her let out a low chuckle and pulled it over her head, ridding her of the bra shortly thereafter. His mouth turned to her neck as his hands skimmed over her breasts, lightly teasing her nipples. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she endured the assault on her breasts and neck.

"Hush now, sweetheart," he smiled against her neck, pinching her nipple a little harder than before. A muffled whimper escaped her; he smiled once more, enjoying the fact that she listened to him. His lips barely skimmed along her skin as he made his way to her breasts; his mouth latched on to one nipple and she let out a barely audible sigh. The fire was at her core in a moment, fueling the feelings going through her body. Her fingers pushed themselves into Auggie's hair, holding him to her breast.

Smiling at a sudden thought, his hand left her breast not yet touched by his mouth. His hands made quick work of her pajama bottoms and panties; within moments she was bared to him with all her naked glory. As he ghosted over her skin to the neglected peak of her chest, he trailed his hand down to her pussy, pausing at her entrance. He bit down a little harder on her nipple than he originally planned and shoved two fingers into her pussy simultaneously. He got a loud moan from her at that point and a sudden flow of juices onto his fingers; another smile as he realized he'd caused it.

Trailing his lips down her body, he passed his hands over her body, touching her wherever he could, making sure that this moment was real. He used his fingers to spread her, giving him easy access to her core. Delving his tongue into her folds, he relished in the way she shuddered at the feeling. His sensitive fingers rubbed her button-like clit; she jumped a little at the simultaneous feelings. Breathless moans filled his room; music to his ears.

He could tell when she was getting close; her body was beginning to shake a bit. To keep her still, he pushed her hips down, securing her to the bed as he kept teasing her, licking and nipping at her clit and pussy. Being held down only added to the feelings and she soon came with a rather loud moan. Auggie kept at her until she was finished riding it out.

"Damn…" Annie sighed out the word and pulled Auggie back up to her, kissing him hard. She tasted herself on his tongue; it only added to her arousal. He pulled back from her, only to spread her legs farther to accommodate the size of his body. Vaguely wondering when he'd taken off his clothes and where they'd gotten to, Annie dragged her hands down his body to his dick, running her nails lightly along the length of it. She heard a light hiss from the man above her and decided to stop teasing. Guiding him carefully, she aligned him with her, pulling him lightly until he could feel her slick opening.

"Oh God," Auggie sighed, pushing himself in. Annie let go of his dick, deciding to wrap her hands around his upper arms instead, deciding to hold onto him as though a lifeline in her sea of pleasure. Auggie could hardly think, her slick heat was almost too much to him because of his heightened senses. Annie didn't know this, but she did register his gasp when she pushed him the rest of the way inside her.

"Oh…Auggie," Annie whined, "please, keep going," she didn't know that Auggie was barely holding on, she just knew that she didn't want this to end. With a great amount of effort on his side, Auggie began to pull out of her. Annie sighed, forcing herself to lie still; especially as he began to push back into her. After a few more strokes, she found that she wanted more.

"Fuck, Annie, you're so amazing," Auggie whispered, burying his head in her neck. He let out a groan and plunged his teeth into her neck, just at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She pulled him against her hard, her hips working against him, trying to make him plunge into her faster.

Auggie groaned against his lover's neck and plunged into her hard, driving into her with such intense force she was moved with each stroke. Stopping for a moment, he pushed his arms underneath her to grab her shoulders and push into her that much harder. He pushed a gasp out of every single time he plunged into her.

As he sheathed himself into her harder and harder, Annie felt the pleasure building within her, more intense than anything that she had ever felt with anyone before. Auggie's thrusting was teasing her to no end; there was surely a mind-numbing orgasm on the way. Her body tensed, trembling as it prepared to release.

Auggie felt it, felt her walls tighten around him, felt her flood of juices; the suctioning of her pussy walls. She bit into his neck, muffling her moan as she did so. Within a few more strokes, she felt him release inside her, letting out a low groan as he did so. As he left her, she felt more exhausted than she had in a while and didn't waste a moment in sidling up to his warm body the moment he collapsed beside her.

"Are you going to act like this had never happened?" Annie asked, a sudden insecurity creeping up on her. Auggie felt rather incredulous, and he wrapped a secure arm around her waist, dragging her to hold her safely to his body.

"Of course I won't. God, Annie, I've been waiting to be with you ever since I met you. Your scent has always overpowered me; your touch leaves me wanting more. Why would I throw that all away when I've just managed to obtain it?" Auggie held her tighter and bestowed a kiss to her forehead. Annie closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling.

"So…I'm officially with you then?" Auggie chuckled lightly as he nodded. Annie smiled and pressed her body to his. Sighing in contentment, she settled down, laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes, a sleepy haze coming along rather quickly. He stroked her hair, further calming her.

"Now, get some sleep. I really want another round in the morning you know," he smiled as he heard a giggle from the weight on his chest. "You do seem tired, though, get some sleep. Apparently sex with me is a great stress relief," Annie rolled her eyes and returned her head to his chest, her eyes closing once more. Focusing on Auggie's fingertips as they rubbed over her scalp, she was soon lost in the sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Not so bad for a half asleep tipsy chic, huh?<strong>

**;P**


End file.
